islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnival Craze
Carnival Craze is the final episode in the eighth series and the third two-part special. Synopsis The Secondary Sodor Carnival was built and extended at Bertram's old mine. Several engines and other vehicles are pulling freight loads of Carnival items in their own ways: #Thomas is pulling the water slides. #Toby is pulling a flat bed of ticket booths. #Sunny is pulling the ferris wheel seats. #Hiro is hauling ice cream, popcorn, and cotton candy for the carnival. #Odette is taking catering supplies to the Carnival Restaurant. Plot Part 1 The day starts off with the extension of the carnival at Bertram's old mine. Miss Jenny, Jack and The Pack started with some plans. A new engine, Mikey arrived on the island to help out with the extension by bringing in construction materials. After Sunny brought the ferris wheel seats to the Sodor Site, it was time for the Pack to get started. The ship arrives at Knapford Harbor and Felicia tells Beasley to unload the supplies for the carnival by saying: "Let's get these supplies for the cargo!" Hoothoot arrives and then backed up to the cars after the carnival supplies were loaded. Elsewhere, Jack was impatient when Bryon was slowly leveling the site to make sure nothing gets damaged, but he said in his motto: "The way the work goes, the better." Kelly lowered his crane as he carefully picked up a building beam and went towards Alfie, who was digging the dirt for the tent holes. Part 2 Max & Monty didn't cause confusion this time; they were carefully, patient, and not teasing the others. Max suggested that they should go load up the "useless" dirt and put it in that pile of "old rubbish" over by the bandstand. So they did and nothing happened. Miss Jenny looked at her watch and called out to her "large and small" Pack members: "Ten more minutes till it's carnival time! The engines and diesels will be coming soon!" The Pack was now in a great hurry. Jack scooped a bucket full of rocks and hurried to find one of the empty tent holes, Kelly lowered the heavy building beam next to the pipe leading to the Spin-Around-Ride carnival ride, Bryon quickly checked to make sure nothing happened, Alfie rushed over to Monty and tipped his last load of stones into his bucket, Max unloaded his load into the "old rubbish" stack of pipes, and Oliver unloaded his bush into Max's bucket. Miss Jenny blew her work whistle and they stopped in mid-air. Miss Jenny said what they were doing is "wrong" and "not suitable", and she said that if they work together, they will get the job done in time for the carnival to start. Jack thought it was a great idea, and the others agreed. After a while, it was time for the carnival to start. James was so excited, he left off steam and blew his whistle for everyone to hear. He blushed as red as his paint as they watched the children enjoying the carnival. I would say the carnival was the best ever, don't you think so? Characters *Thomas *Toby *Hiro *Felicia *Hoothoot *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Freddie *Luke *Mighty Mac *Duke *Bertram *Morton *Sunny *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Kelly *Byron *Beasley Category:Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes